marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Westerns: Kid Colt and the Arizona Girl Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Eric Powell | Quotation = I swear you love the taste of an argument! Here we are, fightin' fer our lives against God-knows what, shape-changin' green lizard people turning inta cowpokes an' bears... an' all the while yer layin' inta me. I don't appreciate it, Annie. | Speaker = Kid Colt | StoryTitle1 = Last Stage to Oblivion | Writer1_1 = Jimmy Palmiotti | Writer1_2 = Justin Gray | Penciler1_1 = Federica Manfredi | Inker1_1 = Jimmy Palmiotti | Colourist1_1 = Laurie Kronenberg | Letterer1_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor1_1 = Nate Cosby | Editor1_2 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis1 = Kid Colt and the Arizona Girl escort a stagecoach into the town of Wilcox. They defend the coach from a group of Apache warriors. When they arrive in town, they decide to settle down at Keller's Hotel. In the hotel lounge, Kid Colt recognizes several customers including Jesse James, Wild Bill Hickock and the Rawhide Kid. He approaches Rawhide, who acts defensively, and doesn't appear to recognize him. When Rawhide prepares to attack Colt, Arizona Annie withdraws her gun and shoots him. They discover that Rawhide (as well as the other patrons) are actually shape-shifting aliens known as Skrulls. They race outside and the Skrulls assemble to kill them. Annie shoots down several with her shotgun, while Colt manages to take out a few more with sticks of dynamite. After ferreting out the Skrull threat, the two outlaws ride off into the sunset. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Jack * Pete Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Philadelphia Filly | Writer2_1 = Jim McCann | Penciler2_1 = David Williams | Inker2_1 = David Williams | Colourist2_1 = Rico Renzi | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Nathan Cosby | Editor2_2 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis2 = A down-and-out gambler known only as "Spender" boards a train and engages in a poker game with a grim, sullen-faced patron. The stakes are high, and Spender is confident that he will win the hand. Suddenly, a woman known as the Philadelphia Filly enters the car and exposes Spender as a cheat. However, she is actually trying to save his life, as she knows that the other gambler plans on killing him. She helps Spender escape from the surly gambler and the two manage to get off the train. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Spender Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf3 = Rawhide Kid Vol 1 17 | ReprintOfStory3 = 2 | ReprintOf4 = Rawhide Kid Vol 1 25 | ReprintOfStory4 = 3 | ReprintOf5 = Rawhide Kid Vol 1 25 | ReprintOfStory5 = 4 | Notes = * This issue includes an illustrated text feature entitled "The Brave White Man". The story was originally presented in . * Arizona Girl and the Philadelphia Filly are also featured in . | Trivia = * The opening narration from The Philadelphia Filly is a paraphrased version of the lyrics from the Kenny Rogers song, "The Gambler". | Recommended = | Links = }}